Dreaming
by Sakurae Kirisa
Summary: Rated to be safe Character Death Shounenai, EnzanNetto BluesRockman... Anou... Saying anything would give the plot away... Please read and review...


This is the product of watching a REALLY sad country music vid, then listening to the same song over and over again.  
  
Shounen-ai one-shot. Don't ask for more, I won't type it. ::makes a face::  
  
And... One last thing before I let you go... THIS IS NOT YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankyou. Enjoy the fic. ::smile smile::  
  
==================================================  
  
:When I woke up this morning:  
  
Enzan slowly sat up and yawning, swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
:Wiped the sleep from my eyes:  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. "Ugh... To early..." He groaned.  
  
:Found a new day dawning:  
  
Enzan watched the sunrise for a few minutes before turning around to wake Netto for the rest of it.  
  
:And suddenly I realize:  
  
"N-"Enzan stopped himself before he could finish saying Netto's name. "I forgot... Oh Kami-sama... Netto... I miss you so much..." Enzan said softly.  
  
:You're gone!:  
  
Enzan stood up and walked to the window, remembering how he had lost one of the most important people to him.  
  
:Tell me I was dreaming:  
  
=================================================  
  
Rockman and Blues where fighting for their lives against five Darkloids, and even with their Ops continually sending chips, it looked like the two Net Savior Navis were loosing.  
  
"Blues Soul! Slot in!!!" Netto said, slipping the chip in. Enzan smirked and keyed in a code causing a style change in Blues.  
  
:That you didn't leave me here to cry:  
  
Muramasa Style Blues made quick work of one surprized Darkloid while Blues Soul Rockman deleted another.  
  
Unfortunately, that brought the three remaining Darkloids out of their stupor and the decided to attack the obviously stronger Navi all together.  
  
:You didn't say you don't love me anymore:  
  
BS Rockman's eyes widened.(1) "Buruusu!! Look out!" BS Rockman cried and leapt at M Blues, (2) pushing him out of harms way, but taking to blows himself.  
  
Rockman screamed as the attacks hit and collapsed as the attacks finally stopped. E didn't make a move to get back up.  
  
:It was just my imagination telling lies:  
  
"Sayonara..." Rockman's voice was heard by Blues, Netto, and Enzan, even though he had spoken very softly.  
  
"ROCK!!!" Netto yelled in despair as his brother disappeared in a burst of pixels. "Saito-niisan..." Netto leaned against the table in shock. Enzan put his hand on Netto's shoulder for a moment before M Blues' yelp made him turn back. "Blues! Hero Sword! Slot in!" Enzan called, shoving the chip in.  
  
The Sword formed on Blues' free hand and he deleted another Darkloid. "Enzan-sama... I don't know if I'm gonna make it out of here..." Blues said.  
  
"DON'T BE STUPID!" Netto yelled. "Niisan sacrificed himself for you! Don't let that be in vain!" He finished.  
  
M Blues nodded and lashed out at the two remaining Darkloids, somehow finding the strength to beat them. He breathed out a relived sigh then looked at where Rockman had been deleted. A single tear ran down his cheek, right before he was plugged out.  
  
:Tell me that you didn't say goodbye:  
  
Netto smiled weakly at Enzan. "Is Blues alright?" He asked. Enzan nodded. "Are you okay Netto?" Enzan asked.  
  
"I will be..." Netto replied. "Eventually..."  
  
:I'm in a state of confusion:  
  
Enzan nodded then pulled Netto into a hug. "Enzan... Can... Can I be alone for a bit?" Netto asked.  
  
"Hai..." Enzan replied and released Netto. He placed a soft kiss on Netto's lips before turning to leave.  
  
Netto suddenly gasped, having heard the sound of someone cocking a gun. He looked around and noticed someone in the shadows getting ready to fire...  
  
...directly at Enzan. "Enzan! Run!" Netto shouted and launched himself in the way as the person fired...  
  
:I hope things aren't what they seem:  
  
"Netto!" Enzan's shocked cry rang out as Netto took the bullet for him. The gunner ran.  
  
Time seemed to slow down for Enzan as Netto fell, blood spilling from the gunshot wound in his chest. Enzan raced forward to catch Netto before he hit the floor.  
  
:If this is really happening:  
  
"En..zan..." Netto said, having to fight to actually say anything.  
  
"Shhh... Don't say anything... Save your strength..." Enzan said softly, running his fingers through Netto's short-ish brown hair.  
  
Netto shook his head slightly. "Ai..shi..teru... En..zan...-kun..." Netto said bring his hand up to touch Enzan's cheek, brushing away some tears. "Plea..se... don't... cry..." Netto said, forcing himself to keep talking, even though blood was filling his lungs, making it hard to breath. He coughed, bringing some of it up.  
  
:Just let me go back to dream:  
  
"Sayo...nara... En...zan..." Netto said softly, letting his eyes drift closed.  
  
"Netto! Don't go! You're going to make it through this! Every thing will be alright..." Enzan let out a sob then pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1- 1.  
  
:You're home!:  
  
The next fifteen minutes passed in a blur and before he knew it, he was in the hospital waiting room waiting on news of his boyfriend.  
  
:Tell me I was dreaming:  
  
"Ijuuin-san?" A young looking woman stepped into the room as she called for him and Enzan shot up looking at her. "Please follow me..." She said and led him to another room. "The doctor will be here soon to talk to you..." She said then left Enzan waiting again.  
  
:That you didn't leave me here to cry:  
  
"Ijuuin-san?" Enzan looked to the doctor that had just stepped into the room.  
  
:You didn't say you don't love me anymore:  
  
"You might want to sit down..." The doctor said with a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Enzan sat down. He already knew what the doctor was going to say.  
  
"You couldn't save Netto..." Enzan said.  
  
:It was just my imagination telling lies:  
  
"I'm sorry... He was already to far gone." The doctor said. Enzan looked absolutely crushed. "Netto..."  
  
:Tell me that you didn't say goodbye:  
  
===================================================  
  
Enzan looked away from the window as his PET beeped. "Enzan-sama... You have mail. Should I read it out?" Blues asked.  
  
"Yes please." Enzan said and was about to look out the window again when Blues read the e-mail out. "It says... 'Turn on your computer'...?" Blues said sounding confused.  
  
Enzan blinked and walked over to the computer, turning it on.  
  
:Tell me I was dreaming:  
  
The computer booted up and Enzan typed in his passcode only to get a big surprize. "Jeeze!!! Don't you EVER turn on your computer?!" A rather annoyed black haired, green eyed program demanded. His demand was meet by two wide eyed stares, one covered by shades.  
  
"Saito... Cool it will you?" Said a program that looked startlingly like Netto.  
  
:That you didn't leave me here to cry:  
  
The brown haired, brown eyed program stepped forward. "Enzan..." He smiled slightly. "I've missed you..."  
  
"Netto... How...?" Enzan asked, stuned.  
  
Netto shook his head. "Enzan... You need to let go. It's been nearly a year..." Netto said.  
  
Enzan went to open his mouth, but Netto held a finger to his lips. "Enzan, I'll be waiting for you, but it's not your time to go. Please live your life to the fullest... Aishiteru Enzan..."  
  
"Netto... Aishiteru..." Enzan returned. "I promise you Netto... I'll go on living for you.."  
  
:You didn't say you don't love me any more:  
  
"Arigatou Enzan... Ohhh... My times up.. I gotta go. Matta nee Enzan-kun!" Netto called before he disappeared in a shower of pixels. Saito had just finished having a similer conversation with Blues. He kissed Blues' cheek and disappeared in a shower of pixels.  
  
:It was just my imagination telling lies:  
  
Enzan slowly sat up and yawning, swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. "Ugh... To early..." He groaned.  
  
:Tell me that you didn't say goodbye:  
  
Enzan watched the sunrise for a few minutes before turning around to wake Netto for the rest of it.  
  
"Netto... Wake up koibito." He said smiling as he shook his boyfriend's shoulder...  
  
=================================================  
  
::grins:: What? You actually expected me to kill Netto and Rockman? ::huggles her bishies:: Now why would I EVER do that to them? LOLz  
  
1. BS Rockman is Blues Soul Rockman. I was being lazy. LOLz  
  
2. M Blues is Muramasa Blues. I was being lazy again. ::sheepish grin::  
  
Anyway... R & R please!!!! ::grins:: 


End file.
